Toast
by scribblingnellie
Summary: Molly Hooper's fallen for her boss Greg Lestrade - her handsome, older, just-divorced boss. With the intervention of a scruffball called Toast and a rude assistant called Sherlock, could there be a smidge of a chance? Bookshop AU featuring my favourite pair. Written and edited quickly. Hopefully will be part of a series! Many thanks for reading.


'Toast!'

Molly ducked under the wooden staircase but found only the haphazardly filled boxes of stuff from the Halloween display. Really ought to sort through those, she thought. Why did Greg even think Sherlock would do it neatly?

'Toast?!'

Backing herself out, she saw a flash of soft brown at the corner of her eye, the clatter of claws disappearing around the Natural History bookcase. Only one place that led to; she heard the _woof_ that confirmed her suspicions.

Quietly inching past the shelves of old and new books, and the small crate stacked with oversized photo books, Molly slowly peeked around.

There he was. Spread eagled on the bright red beanbag, his light brown fur all askew, the bedraggled bear in his mouth. Swooping quickly, Molly grabbed Toast around his middle and clutched the wriggling bundle to her.

'No bean bags!'

Smiling at his forlorn expression, she dropped a quick kiss on his head as he wriggled even more.

'There he is!'

Jumping at the sudden sound of her boss behind her, Molly turned round. The squirming bundle that was her boss's dog, a Norfolk terrier crossed with something small, dropped his mangled cloth bear as he yapped excitedly.

Smiling, Greg reached to take Toast from her. 'Thanks, Molly.'

As his arm brushed hers, she felt her stomach tilt; she really had to get that under control. Falling for your boss - your older, handsome, recently divorced boss - wasn't the thing to do.

'Not a problem.' Chucking Toast under his chin, she avoided Greg's eyes.

'Why he can't be happy with his own rather plump, comfy cushion behind the counter, I don't know. Well?!'

Owner and dog looked each in the eye as Greg brought Toast level with his face. 'Yes. Crazy thing. No bean bags.'

Muttering in protest, Toast started wriggling again.

'Ok, one last run around the shop and then home. Yes?'

Barking once as Greg put him down, Toast set off at a dash to resume his usual evening check of the shop. Straightening himself up, Greg grinned. He had the most gorgeous, boyish and disarming smile; one that always set loose the butterflies in her chest.

'Thanks for that.'

'No problem.' Slowly breathing in and out, trying to recapture the butterflies.

Silence fell between them. Molly scanned the children's section; everything was where it should be. Sherlock had actually tidied it properly; he was getting there. Turning back, she found Greg looking at her. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Oh, she loved it when he did that.

'Listen, Molly, I...'

'Hey Greg?!' Sherlock's voice called loudly from the front of the shop. 'If you've quite finished flirting with Molly, can we go?'

'Right, yes... um, ok.' Greg looked quickly away from her, not before she caught the blush forming on his cheeks. 'Better go let them out then.'

Taking a step towards the doorway, he hesitated. He turned back to her, his gorgeous brown eyes determined, his hand reaching up to pull his hair from off his face. 'Molly...'

'Seriously, Greg, just ask her out already!'

Muttering something under his breath, Greg pointed to the doorway, his face mortified . 'Sherlock and John.'

Molly nodded as a rueful smile crossed his lips. And then he was gone, stepping back through into the front room. Trying to calm her fast beating heart, Molly closed her eyes.

Did he? Was he interested? Had he just been about to ask her...? Bloody hell.

Only one way to find out. Opening her eyes, Molly took a deep breath. She walked out of the children's section, feeling just a little braver.

* * *

 **A quick bookshop AU fic that's been languishing in my notebook. Given a quick polish and edit. :) I love bookshops - and Greg and Molly in a bookshop is a wonderful thing. Many thanks for reading.**


End file.
